Computer networking involves the linking of computers, peripheral devices, and perhaps telephonic devices, into a consolidated data communications system. Technological networking advances are taking place at various networking levels, including multi-node network structures such as multipoint, star, ring, loop and mesh network topologies used in networks ranging from local area networks (LAN) to proliferative global area networks (GAN) such as the Internet. Of great consequence to the continued success of computer networking is the ability to efficiently and economically interconnect these various networks in local and remote configurations.
As networks continue to gain acceptance and favor, there is a continuing desire to transmit ever-increasing amounts of data across the transmission medium in a given amount of time. In other words, the increased demand for network solutions has propelled the need to maximize the data bandwidth. This need has led to many techniques and systems for increasing the data bandwidth, such as the use of T-carrier services (e.g., T1 and T3), and integrated services digital networks (ISDN).
Emerging applications for higher speed communications applications have driven the need for advanced technologies that leverage the installed base of communications platforms around the world. One such technology allows relatively high-speed data transmission over existing copper-based twisted-pair lines. This technology, referred to generally as digital subscriber line (DSL) technology, includes various species, including high-bit-rate DSL (HDSL), very high-bit-rate (VHDSL), and asymmetric DSL (ADSL). Each of these technologies allows digital information to be transferred from a service provider, via the existing copper telephone lines, at rates in the range of many megabits per second (Mbps). For example, an ADSL line can provide rates at 6 Mbps downstream from a service provider, and 384 Kbps upstream to the provider using the existing telephone line. As can be seen, these data rates far exceed many competing technologies (e.g., ISDN: 128 Kbps, T1: 1.544 Mbps, etc.). These higher digital connectivity data rates are being demanded by users for Internet access, telecommuting, video conferencing, and the like.
The significance of the use of the existing telephony copper base should not be underestimated. The undepreciated world-wide value of this asset has been estimated at over 600 billion dollars. There are approximately 700 million local loops around the world, and over 160 million of these are in the United States. It would therefore be desirable to utilize this pre-installed communications base, as physical connectivity costs would be greatly reduced.
Connections by individual computer users to networks such as the Internet has grown at astronomical rates. Moreover, surveys have indicated that many Internet subscribers have more than one computer at a local site, and it appears this trend will continue. Therefore, it is also becoming more common to connect small office/home office (SOHO) computers into a local network configuration within the SOHO environment.
The present invention provides a manner in which remote network technologies can be brought into the SOHO environment. It provides for a local area network that is independent of, yet compatible with, the remote network, without requiring additional cabling or hardware. The present invention, therefore, provides a solution to the aforementioned and other shortcomings.